Five Acts: Intermission Version 2
by abracat
Summary: AU. In which a beta feels a certain pairing needs more love. Where would Axel and Roxas end up during the intermission of a play but the costumes closet? Fan fic for D's Five Acts and a Damn Good Kisser. AkuRoku. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Hi there, silleh human! It is I, badbeta of doom, here with fan fiction for D's fan fiction!  
Confused? Well, if you are, go stalk my D and read her Five Acts story. (Go to my profile, hit favorite authors, click on abovethenightsky, enjoy~)  
If you don't feel like it... Well... Enjoy some AU AkuRoku for your viewing pleasure. :]

I just felt like the poor little loves needed some fun. And you can't deny then do!

Also: wow, have I been writing a whole lot of oneshots recently or what? My bad... I'll eventually get around to writing something that is not smut or a oneshot. I swear!

* * *

Intermission: Version Two

Intermission. An excellent time between scenes for the actors to brush up their lines, the crews to make sure that pesky, slightly wobbly light was positioned just right and the audience to get some food. Axel was certainly not planning to do either of those – how boring would it be to go over lines that he had memorized, after all?

No, for someone like Axel, intermission was a perfect time to harass his already nervous boyfriend. Roxas was one who would just not be happy until he'd taken his script, read it inside and out several thousand times and memorized each little speck of dirt, let alone the lines. Axel was sure Roxas could recite them in his sleep – he'd heard the blond talking – but Roxas was never convinced.

He found the other boy sitting by the costumes closet in a dimly lit hallway, flashlight in hand, dutifully skimming through the script. Of course. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Axel, would you read this for me, I have to make sure I can--" Axel didn't let him finish that request, whatever it may be. Instead, he grabbed the boy by the front of the robe he was wearing over a negligee – which, by the way, was quite sexy – and didn't let him talk anymore. The best way to shut someone up, Axel had learned a long time ago, was to kiss the breath out of him. Roxas, on the other hand, didn't seem to agree as he pushed the tall redhead away, conveniently backing himself up against the door of the costumes closet.

"Seriously Axel, I can't do this right now, I need to be sure I have the lines right and--" Axel closed in again, placing his arms on either side of Roxas and kissing him. The boy just didn't learn. Letting go of the blond after a few moments, he grinned down into annoyed blue eyes. "Axel!"

"Hey kid, seriously. Stop. You've got it memorized; you're just forgetting the lines now." He didn't, however, back away from Roxas, and Roxas had nowhere to run now. "Come on, have a little happy fun times. Isn't that what acting is about?"

"I don't have them down perfectly," Roxas protested, but Axel noticed the slack in his frown and maybe even a little spark of something else in those blue, blue eyes.

"You know, you've got the prettiest blue eyes," Axel pointed out, bending down to give Roxas a kiss on one cheek, then the other. "I could just eat you up, in that little negligee with your hair all dressed up pretty." He nibbled his way down Roxas' left cheekbone, feeling the other boy relax just a little bit. His mouth moved further to the left, his tongue tracing up the curve of Roxas' ear as the boy's arms went around his neck, still clutching the script tight. Axel nipped Roxas' earlobe, making the blond let out a low whimper that could have been both pleased and still quite annoyed at Axel for disrupting his plans during intermission. Either way, Axel could hardly care less, since Roxas was no longer protesting actively and the tension that had previously been flowing from the blond like water through the Niagara Falls was gone.

One of Axel's hands wandered down Roxas' chest, tracing the muscles, making its merry way down to the end of the loose garment the boy was wearing. Finding just that, then soft skin below it, that hand began to push the silk upward, revealing more and more of Roxas' thigh for the world to see.

"Hey, who's that down there?" a voice called from the other end of the hallway – no doubt some poor, lost freshman trying to find their way back to wherever they belonged, which was certainly not right here, interrupting Axel's happy fun times with Roxas. Roxas yelped at the new voice, clearly not particularly wanting to be caught with his pants down, or, in this particular case, with a negligee riding up his thighs and another boy between his legs.

Thinking quickly, Axel pulled Roxas away from the door, flinging it open, practically throwing Roxas inside and shutting it as soon as possible.

"Idiot freshman," he muttered, turning back to the blond now pressed against a wall partially covered in an assortment of dresses. "Now, where were we?"

"I was going to practice--"

"Give it up, Roxie," Axel interrupted, resting a hand on Roxas' hip and letting the other return to whatever it was previously occupied with. "You know your lines." With that, the redhead dove for his neck, finding a particular spot where he could feel Roxas' pulse the best to suck on. Roxas may or may not have muttered a curse, but it ended up as a rather pleased sound anyway. Axel smiled.

Something thudded and, for just a moment, Axel pulled away from Roxas, wondering if he had to kick some freshman butt before realizing it was the script falling from Roxas' hands. Consequently, the blond rested one hand on Axel's shoulder, letting the other tangle into his spiky red hair. Good boy, Roxas, finally getting the right idea.

Axel pushed him up against the wall, pressing his body to the other boy's and helping Roxas' leg find its way around his waist. This time, he kissed the blond on the mouth, letting Roxas slip his very-much-welcome tongue between his lips and really _feeling_ the kiss. Hell, if they didn't need to breathe, he could have kept that going forever. Whatever they had between them, it sparked when they were left alone in small, dark spaces with no adult supervision. Well, when they were forced into small, dark spaces by the situation. Same difference. Like it mattered to Axel _why_ they were in said small, dark place – point of the matter: they were.

Roxas pulled away first, gasping for breath, and Axel felt his heart race in his chest. Roxas was adorable like this; flustered, lips red – Axel couldn't see, but he knew they were, panting under him. He wondered… He wondered if Roxas would let him… They'd never before… This was hardly the proper circumstance, but… Axel let his hand roam down the side of Roxas' abdomen, Roxas' leg, fingertips grazing lightly over the wiry blond hair and long fingers wrapping around Roxas. The boy in his arms shivered at his touch.

Somehow, he managed to pull his hand out of the boy's underwear, and the blond made a sound of protest, pulling himself closer to the redhead. Axel slipped the panties – oh my god, yes, panties! – down, over Roxas' hips, letting them fall to the floor. He teased the blond with his touch, his fingertips grazing the boy's skin lightly. Roxas whimpered, both his arms around Axel's neck, his mouth kissing him repeatedly anywhere it could reach.

"Ax—Axel, I know-you wanted-this-but-I can't…" And Axel understood. He didn't want to understand, he didn't want to _listen_, but he understood. Roxas just couldn't metaphorically lose his ears yet. He was sixteen, for crying out loud! Sure, Axel had, by that point, already not been much of a virgin, but this was Roxas… The Roxas that never strayed too far from the line, the Roxas that was a bit of a prude in public, the goodie-two-shoes little Roxas!

He couldn't take that much away from Roxas if he didn't want him to. Not to mention, Axel wasn't one to carry lube around in his pocket in case of emergency, and without that, sex would hurt. A lot. Just… Trust Axel on that one.

"Shh, Roxie." Axel kissed Roxas on the mouth. "I won't." He kissed his mouth again, then his jaw and his neck, leaving small nip marks he knew would not show. Pausing briefly to bite down a little bit harder on the soft skin between Roxas' shoulder and neck, Axel traced a small circle with his tongue, and the blond boy whimpered again.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he muttered against the soft skin, both of his hands resting on Roxas' hips as his lips traced a path down, across the boy's stomach. Then Axel was kneeling in front of him, nipping the skin covering the bones of Roxas' pelvis, and Roxas almost sank to his knees right then.

For a brief moment, his mouth hovered, and Axel turned his green eyes upward, trying to find Roxas' face in the darkness of the costumes closet. He couldn't make out the exact features, but he could see it was turned upward, Roxas' back pressed up against the wall, his hands on Axel's shoulders, in Axel's hair. Tentatively, Axel tilted his head forward, the tip of his hot tongue grazing Roxas' warm skin. Another lick followed, then another, and he could feel the younger boy pant, feel every little noise coming from the other one's throat.

Axel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he closed his lips around Roxas and the boy's hips involuntarily bucked forward, held back by Axel's hands. His tongue traced little patterns, spelling out Roxas' name, then Axel's, then a series of words Axel would very much like to tell the boy if his mouth wasn't just a little bit busy at the moment. When he pulled his mouth away, Roxas groaned, nudging Axel forward, wanting more. He was happy to oblige.

He let his tongue explore up and down the length of the other boy, relishing each little whimper and moan, keeping in mind that Roxas would not be able to maintain this for much longer—any longer at all. Speaking of the devil, the blond practically fell over forward, his arms wrapping around Axel's neck once again, balancing himself against the redhead and panting.

The salty-sweet taste of Roxas lingered in his mouth even after Roxas kissed his mouth once more, coughing as he pulled away.

"I love you, Rox," Axel assured him, kissing him on the temple and holding him close. The blond in his arms nodded. This kid really did tire out too easily; they'd need to work on that later. However, now was not the time. Axel briefly considered how amused the audience would be if Juliet wandered on stage with a slight pause to 'her' every action and looked visibly exhausted. Not so innocent anymore, huh? Busy night? He laughed softly as Roxas pulled away from his embrace enough to look up at Axel in the dark.

"What's so funny?" he questioned almost indignantly, a small, but still playful frown on his face, as far as Axel could make out, anyway.

"Oh nothing," he replied, kissing the boy on the corner of the mouth. "Nothing at all." Then that almost evil sort of smirk crossed his face, and, without warning, he pulled Roxas down on to the pile of costumes that fell from their neat hangers. Resting his pointy chin on the top of Roxas' head, Axel wrapped his arms around the boy. "Well, if that wasn't nice for you, I don't know what could be." He felt the boy nod and knew Roxas was smiling too.

"Um… Axel… I really should probably get back to the play…" Roxas finally muttered after a couple minutes of perfect silence during which Axel almost managed to fall asleep. "I mean… Intermission _must_ be over by now, right?" And Roxas was sort of the female lead… He couldn't afford to skip the rest of the play, unlike Axel, who was canonically dead by that point.

Axel shushed him, kissing the top of his head. "Who cares, Roxas?" he whined, drawling out his name to twice its regular length. "I want to snuggle now." His long limbs wrapped tighter around Roxas and the redhead closed his eyes once again. Part of him, a part beneath the waist, still wanted to throw Roxas against the wall and screw his brains out, but he refused to listen to it. That could happen later, in his imagination, or maybe just later, with some lube present, if he got really lucky.

"Really, I should probably be getting--"

"I want to snuggle, and I bet you're tired" Axel repeated. "You're not _that_ important. The show will go on, and all," he added, gesturing vaguely in the air to indicate continuity. Roxas audibly sighed, but gave up any further protests.

Only a few moments later, there was a sharp knock on the door, and Roxas practically jumped off Axel, likely in fear that whoever was knocking on the door could just as well open it and find him not wearing underwear and lying on top of a redhead who looked altogether way too satisfied with himself.

"What?" Axel replied to the knock, dragging out the 'a'. "Find your own closet, this one's taken," and quite comfortable for that matter. They really did luck out on their choice of rooming this time. It was certainly more comfortable than that one time in the—

"Axel, that's you. I know it is," he heard a voice – Kairi – come from the other end of my door. "I have absolutely no idea what you are doing in there, but you are getting your butt out here this instant and helping us find Roxas."

From behind the wood there was another voice – more male, more Sora-like - that added: "We seem to have misplaced him." He could just imagine Sora nodding his head really, really fast to emphasize the point.

"Well _I _don't--" Axel began, only to be interrupted by Roxas himself.

"I'm here too. Sorry. I must have totally lost track of time…" Roxas sounded more than a little embarrassed. In fact, he sounded a bit like, if the earth were to open up and swallow him, he wouldn't have minded the least bit. This would, no doubt, be just a little bit awkward for both of them to explain, especially to someone like Sora. No offense or anything, but Axel couldn't picture that kid even knowing what sex was… He was quite surprised that Sora actually had a girlfriend.

"You were supposed to be on stage ten minutes ago, Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed, opening the door to the closet without a second thought. By some miracle, Axel had managed to cover up with the fallen costumes and Roxas found and donned his lost underwear. The two were now sitting against opposite sides of the closet and, besides the slightly messy hair on both of them and the flush on Roxas' cheeks; they were a sight of perfect innocence. "Just what were you thinking?"

"I… We were just… Um…" Oh yeah. Smooth Blondie. Very smooth.

"Just talking," Axel explained, crossing his arms where he was sitting and squinting up at Kairi and the seemingly too-bright lights behind her. "We wanted a nice quiet place away from the lot of you."

"Yes. Talking," Roxas repeated, the blush deepening on his face.

Kairi, clearly having no time to get a better explanation out of the two of them, grabbed Roxas by the arm and pulled him up. "On stage. Now!" As Roxas turned, she whirled on Axel. "Just because Mercutio is dead does not at all mean you're allowed to sleep around in the costumes closet!" For a few moments, Axel almost frowned, processing what she'd just said. He wasn't sleeping around at all; he was sleeping with his boyfriend. Who else had he slept with? Hell, technically he wasn't even _sleeping_ with his boyfriend. It hadn't even been proper sex!

"Maybe he could finish his nap," Sora piped up. "He looks like we woke him up…" Oh! Well that made a lot more sense in that context, now didn't it? Axel made a mental note of thanking Sora later.

"Honestly, kids these days. No manners at all," Axel grumbled, pulling a costume cape up around his shoulders and turning away from the couple in the doorway. "Go away. I'll be up by curtain call." Please go away, I need to take my pants off and maybe think about Roxas, hot and panting, just a little bit longer.

"If you're not, I will have someone forcefully drag you up on that stage and make you bow to the audience," Kairi threatened, slamming the costumes closet door behind her. Axel got to finishing in the closet and putting some pants back on before someone else decided to wander in here. He'd have to make it up for the embarrassment to Roxas later… somehow… Maybe he'll buy the kid ice cream and take him out to see a movie. Yeah, that sounded nice. Getting up, Axel glanced around the messy costumes closet. Ah well, someone else will have to clean _that_ up, because he certainly was not about to. Exiting the room, Axel wandered out into the auditorium, picking a front row seat to watch the rest of the play. He was allowed. He was canonically dead.

Seconds later, his little blond boyfriend entered stage right, and Axel had to do his best to not burst out laughing as the guy next to him audibly wondered why Juliet's makeup was smeared, why 'she' was walking sort of funny and seemed to be forgetting 'her' lines a second before she could get them out of her mouth. What was wrong with Juliet? Absolutely nothing, Axel would have liked to inform him then, his Juliet was absolutely perfect.


End file.
